Girl On My Mind
by leirs88
Summary: "it's kinda weird but I have this feelings"Natsuki said...well, it's my 1st fic but I hope u like it...
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first fanfic…so I hope u like it…so please review and I'm opened for comment and suggestion about the story I've made…I'm not totally good in summarry**

**Italic- person thinking…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or them…**

Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day when I met her. I never thought that she could be my friend and later became my bestfriend. No one wanted to be friends to me because I'm an "ice Princess" to them and sometime later, I have my friends along the way. But this person changes my heart and knows who truly am. After five years, not seeing each other, I never thought my heart continually longing for her to be mine. But now, can God give me an opportunity to fight for my feelings towards her? And can she give me a chance to express my feelings to her? I wanted you to be mine even though you can call me I'm a selfish person but all I want is your love. I want to spend my life with you always and forever. Someday, this will come true…

5 years ago….

I'm just an ordinary teenage student. That time, my age was 19 years old and I'm a 2nd year college in Fuuka Academy. I have my own apartment; bike w/c is Ducati and most of all my favorite food "MAYO". My moms working in America while me studying in Japan. Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Natsuki Kuga, a silent person but short tempered…but I know how to control it. I know how to take care a person but I don't know how to express it. In the end, they concluded I'm a cold person but anyways, I don't care because some of my friends know me. My friends, Mai –a reminder or a mother like to me. Nao –which is unidentified person b'coz she dated man and women but she's a good friend to me. Mikoto –focus on food always and hanging on Mai. Lastly, Che and Aoi –a dying hard love birds that difficult to separate. These people later to be my friend.

It was 2nd semester were having our fieldtrip in our school. Mai is my partner sitting in the bus. We've got been friends since we were 1st year during that time. The one on our side is Nao and Mikoto and in our back are Che and Aoi. During our fieldtrip, later I've got o know them more. It was fun and I enjoyed being with them.

"Hey Natsuki, did you enjoyed our fieldtrip?" Mai asked.

"uuhhmm, yeah". Natsuki answered slightly blush in her cheeks.

"Are you sure? b'coz suddenly you were silent." Nao having a question look in her face.

"I'm okay guys, don't worry about me". Natsuki raises her voice.

"Hey, hey, hey, just get off to Natsuki guys b'coz she's in deep thinking or something or someone in her mind right now", Che having a grin smile. "Right, Aoi?"

"hhmmm…maybe". Aoi responded.

"Who could that be "someone" you're thinking right now Natsuki?" curious thought of Mai.

"Oh, just nothing….just an ordinary person I've meet." Blushing. "And, nothing special about that."

"May we know who's this ordinary person you're talking about." Mai said. All of them are looking to Natsuki right now.

"Huh, hhmmm..well, her name is Shizuru Fujino. A 2nd year college too." Natsuki look down to hide her blushed.

"What a, how did you get to know her?" Nao was having a big question mark on her head.

"Well, earlier, while I'm taking a picture, this woman suddenly bumps in my back. I've turned around and she said sorry for that and I said, "its okay" then she notice I'm handling a digi cam and she ask me if I don't mind she'll be looking at the pictures. I said "yes". After that, we

exchange name and later a little chit-chat and the next thing is….."She paused.

"What". Both of them are looking straight to Natsuki.

"…is we said goodbye. That's it." She finished.

"Nice ending…" Nao clap her hands. Che and Aoi sit back to their seats, while Mai can't believe what she heard.

"What?" Natsuki giving a question look to them.

"Nothing." Nao give a smile to her.

"Don't think about anything Nao or else I'll kill you later." She beginning to tempered.

"Take it easy mutt". She calmed her.

"Okay, we can't believe you never know her b'coz everyone knows her…and she has a fans club too both man and women. Besides that, everyone knows she's running for president in this school for this coming next semester." Che finished her word. She look to Aoi and kissed her to cheek. Aoi blushed and give Che a smile.

"To much sweet." Nao groaned after seeing the two love birds.

"Sorry, I didn't know that." She replied.

"it's okay Natsuki. Glad you know her a little now." Natsuki nodded to Mai.

"Well now, we have a long way to travel, so prepared yourself and have a nice sleep." And both of them taking their sleep except Natsuki still looking at the window.

Natsuki's thought….

"_I never thought she's popular in our school. If we accidentally see each other again, well she remembered me?" _She sighed. She remembered her digi cam and get It from her bag. She opened it and scans it backward until she finally sees what's she's been looking for.

_Earlier…._

"uuhhmm…can I take a picture of you?" …if you don't mind….but, uuhhmmm….if you don' like, it's okay to me." Then she blushes. "if ever we see each other again, I can still recognized you, that's all." She blushed more deeply.

Shizuru found her cuteness b'coz of the blushed.

"Ookini, if that's Kuga-san wants; you can take a picture of me." Shizuru blushing a tint pink on her cheeks.

"Oh…okay…1, 2, 3..."Clicked. "And you can call me Natsuki."

"well, if that's what you want you can call me Shizuru too, to be fair." She gave her a smile.

" Can Natsuki take a picture also together with me." She questioned her. And Natsuki became red after what Shizuru said. Natsuki nodded.

"1, 2, 3….."Clicked. After that they said goodbye each other.

Back to Natsuki's thought…

"_She's so beautiful. How God did create her? Hey! Why am I staring at her picture and why my heart beat suddenly? Am I having a crush to her?...maybe yes…maybe not…I'm just thinking too much…Forget it and sleep now!" she commended herself._

After that she sleeps while the curtain is open. She never know that Shizuru seen her at the other bus.

**How did it goes?...hope it's okay…**

…**this stuff is edited..**

**Well, bye for now…..please review…..thank you…..bye!...**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Chapter 2 now!...thanks for those who reviews my story..thank you, thank you so much….I appreciated a lot…..well, it's my new chappy and I hope you like the new setting…and I'm so sorry for the late update because I'm very buzy in my enrollment and it's my last 2****nd**** sem right now….I hope I can finished these story before I'll take my practicum… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or them**

**Chapter 2**

Shizurus thought:

"_Kuga Natsuki….I didn't notice her since first year. But does she know me?...or not.." starting to battling her mind. "No, because everyone knows about me but how come she didn't notice me?...Okay, don't think too much Shizuru". _Commanded herself and she happened to see the blunet in the window. She stared at her and suddenly her cheeks get heated.

"_Oh my, my,my….why am I staring at her?" She questioned herself._

"_Ara, she's still cute even she sleeps now and…beautiful…Am I have a cr…NO STOP!...You're thinking too much Shizuru, so better to sleep now!"_ she sighed heavy and after that she fall asleep.

Back in their palce….

After their fieldtrip in Hokaido, their back to school and old self. Go to school, house, hang-out w/ friends, sometimes go to restaurant to eat and everwhere. But to Natsuki, go to school, apartment, hang-out w/ friends, sleep in bed or sometimes in class and went to her favorite hang-out place (w/c sometimes she's skipping classes).

In school…

"Gahh!..I'm so tired going to the other classroom. Why is it too far?" Natsuki sighed heavy while walking in the hallway.

At last, she's in the classroom. Natsuki sit beside to Mai and have a chat with her( they're chair is in 3rd to the last and Nao, Che and Aoi are at their back).

"Natsuki, why your mood looks terrible?" Mai ask her a questioned look.

"You're asking me why my mood looks terrible? Of course!...your mood will be terrible because my classroom is too far from this classroom. Even though, I hate walking in here but I have no choice." A dramatic speech she said to convince Mai.

Mai slap her head suddenly.

"Oww!..why did you do that for?" Natsuki scratching her head.

"Oh, sorry..it's because your LAZY!...Now, are you awake or still sleepy? She questioned her.

"Damn..I'm awake and it's obvious I'm responding at you!" shouting at Mai. Her tempered beginning to rise up.

"Good. Now I'll explain to you why I did that. First, your class is in the 2nd floor and your next class Mgt. 101 which you are here right now is in the 3rd floor. Second, your next class is not far and lastly, your just lazy. ..Your complaining to me why I did that?...well, you now." Mai crossed her elbows.

"Fine!". Natsuki put her hands up high to tell she's defeated.

Without a notice, Shizuru entered the front door and directly sit on the front. She didn't know Natsuki was there too. Che, Aoi and Nao entered at the back door and they went to Mai.

"Hey Mai, why you two are heated up?" Nao ask her w/ grin smile.

"Well, our friend Natsuki is just lazy coming here." She expalined.

"Ohh…it's normal to her. No need to worry about that. But, when she came here w/out complaining and that's abnormal!" Che's starting to laughed.

"Damn Che, your genuis!" Nao praising for what she said.

"Think what you think right now…I don't care!" Natsuki controlled her temper and look to the window.

"Anyways…Mutt, are you ready for the case study ?Midori-sensei will give us a topic today which will be reported next week." Nao still have a grin smiled.

" A what?"she questioned her.

"Okay clas." Midori-sensei walk heading to her table in front."Count 1 to 5 and start with you missy, now!" she commanded.

"1..2..3..4.."untill it finshed.

"All number 1in this side, 2 (pointing her finger), 3, 4, and lastly 5 over there. Now faster, move!" she get the papers and distribute to every group.

"First, pick up a leader in your group. Next, everbody must contribute his/her ideas and lastly, pick a representative who will report next week. Is that clear?" she questioned.

"Hai sensei!" everyone responded.

"Good. Now get your brain to start up." She sit after she said.

It was fate that the two young ladies are in the same group together. Everthing were just normal while introducing themeselves. Natsuki and Shizuru look each other and smiled. Shizuru was choose as a leader and Natsuki as her assistant. The raven hair given them a questioned look, why?

"Your smart Natsuki, although sometimes you skipped classes and sleeping but when it comes from grades….your's is very good than us…" Yoroshi expalined.

"Is that an appreciation or you just want the two of us work in this stuff only?" in cold toned she asked and gave him a death glare.

" No, it's not what you think." Starting to sweat his head.

"Good, because I want everybody to work." Still in cold toned.

"Ara..can we discuss about our topic which Midori-sensei had given us?" Shizuru trying to cal her groupmates.

Her goup starting to contribute ideas and explained one by one to solve the case study. After an hour had passed, the bell rung and the students starting to packed their bags.

"Okay class, that's it for today. See you next week." Midori-sensei said to her class.

The students start leaving the classroom. While Natsuki told her friends not to wait her (Management or Mgt. 101 is their last subject in afternoon) because she''ll be with Shizuru. She explained they'll be discussing about their case study. After that, her friends give her a wider smile and patted her on the back saying "Good luck". Natsuki didn't get what they are thinking and she turned to Shizuru. She offered to discuss on her apartment rather than in school. Shizuru liked the idea because she didn't like to be in campus while discussing about the case study. The two walk to the parking lot where Natsuki park her bike. She starting up her engine on and put her helmet. She gave Shizuru another helmet and she accepted. Shizuru put her helmet on her head but she didn't know where here hands to put also. Natsuki notice her and she guide her hands to her waist.

"Hold on tight, if you still want to live your life." She said to Shizuru.

Shizuru did what Natsuki said which she tighten her hold because afraid falling on bike. Their bodies were closed together now and their hearts starting to beat also. Natsuki start to run her bike because she was uncomfortable now in their position.

**That's it…..that's the end of chapter 2….**

**Pls review and tell me…before I proceed to the next chapter…thank you!**

**Note: The Natsuki and Shizuru character her is a little different…heheh….you will find it soon…**

"


End file.
